nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Hannelore of Danmark, Empress of the North
Hannelore of Danmark ("Hannelore the Fair") (1662 - 1740) was the second wife of Greger I, King of Arendaal and Emperor of the North and thus the Queen Consort of Arendaal and the Empress Consort of the North between 1687 and the King's death in 1695. She married Greger two years after the death of his first wife and mother of his heir, Marie of Montelimar, in order to cement an alliance between the Empire of the North and Danmark. Hannelore was the second daughter of King Jorgen of Danmark, and the first to be born under the Danish monarchy. Hannelore was considered a breath of fresh air in the Emperor's life, bringing a liveliness back to court which had been sadly lacking since the nation lost its previous Queen. Greger's eldest son and heir, Crown Prince Frederik, wrote of Hannelore's arrival to his aunt, Alais of Arendaal, Queen of Franken : "The beautiful Danish Princess is in every way majestic; her complexion, her throat, her arms, are all admirable; she has none of the timidity of the inexperienced, but instead an open and agreeable countenance and pleasing laugh. She cheers the Emperor daily and we are all the happier for it." At Court, the wife of , Crown Prince Frederik would quickly emerge as the great rival of Hannelore. Johanna of Batavie was willful, domineering and beautiful, and had grown accustomed to serving as the defacto First Lady of the Court since Empress Marie's death. When Hannelore came to Versailles as the new bride of Johanna's father-in-law, she was unwilling to relinquish her new found social supremacy to another. Hannelore was quite as strong willed and resourceful as Johanna and the two were intensely competitive. Whether in fashions, patronage, performances or charitable contributions they sought to outdo each other at every turn. Despite Hannelore's friendship with Crown Prince Frederik, it was not until after Emperor Greger I's death that she and Johanna became reconciled. As prince Frederik had predeceaced him, the King was succeeded by Frederik and Johanna's eldest daughterm Kristianna I. Perhaps satiated now that she was Queen mother, Johanna sobered her behaviour towards Hannelore, finally willingly defering to her at Court and educating Hannelore's children alongside those of Empress Kristianna I. Family, Marriage and Children Princess Hannelore of Danmark married Greger I of Arendaal, Emperor of the North and King of Arendaal as his second wife in 1687. Their children included: * [[]] Other Royal Relations * Frederik, Prince of Arendaal - eldest stepson (predeceased Greger I and was succeeded by his daughter Kristianna I) *Johanna of Batavie, Princess of Arendaal - step daughter-in-law (stepson's wife) *Kristianna I of Arendaal - step granddaughter and Greger I's heir as ruler of Arendaal *Theodore VII of the Talemantine Empire - husband of Kristianna I *Kristian of Arendaal, King of Ormssex-Colne - brother-in-law (husband's brother) *Louisa of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - sister-in-law (husband's sister). Consort of Lothar VI of Eiffelland *Alais of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - sister-in-law (husband's sister). Consort of Nikolaus V von Franken *Marie of Montelimar, Queen of Arendaal - husband's first wife *Magnus II of Arendaal - father-in-law *Diane of Breotonia, Queen of Arendaal - mother-in-law *Helene of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - husband's aunt. Consort of Horace XII of the Talemantine Empire *Diane of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - husband's aunt. Consort of Cedric X of Anglyn Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Jorgen of Danmark |3= Queen of of Danmark |4= King of Danmark |5= Queen of Danmark |6= x |7= x |8= King of Danmark |9= Queen of Danmark |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= King of Danmark |17= Queen of Danmark |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Danmark *Empire of the North Category:Historical Royals of Arendaal Category:Historical Figures Category: History of Danmark Category: Empire of the North